Syaoran, Sakura, the problem
by lilwolf'sblossom
Summary: Just a story from somewhere else, i just changed the characters... it's finished! tadah!
1. day in day out

A/N: Hee hee... this isn't my story, i just got it from some place else from my friend's... cousin or something! .' Anyways, i just changed da names and descriptions sooo... yah. EJOY!

Chapter One 

"Day In, Day Out"  
Sakura's POV .:..:..  
The soft tissue met my face as I wiped my eyes gently, wanting to gouge them out instead.

I felt terrible.

And it was all because of Togai.

I leaned my head back against the wall of the hallway watching as the world passed me by. People rushing to go to classes, to meet friends, and to just continue on with their hectic lives.

And mine just got even more hectic.

Or has it?

He was out of my life.

He dumped me.

Didn't that mean that my worries were gone? No more unanswered phone calls, no more accusations, and no more fights.

Everything was going to be better now.

It just had to be.

Come on, grow up, Sakura...It isn't like you died.

It was only one guy.

A stupid one who just happened to break up with me on our one year anniversary.

I rolled my eyes, not wanting to think of the idiot that was Togai, who was now my ex-boyfriend. Turns out he had been eyeing Ami Mushto; the newest "it" girl at Hokkaido.

But he may as well have announced it over the intercom for the whole school to hear, but it wouldn't have made too much of a difference. It was spreading like wildfire; former "it" girl, the one with the perfect grades, the perfect life, the perfect boyfriend, perfect everything, Sakura Kinomoto, is no more.

My vision was blurred as I sat up abruptly, not even bothering to notice everyone staring at me as I passed by, my lash-enhancing mascara probably dripping down my tear-stained face.

I felt so alone.

Alienated, even.

As I passed down the hallway, books clutched to my chest with my trembling hands struggling to keep the intact, everyone who was anyone, or even no one, was staring at me. Me. They'd probably wonder in a few days, "Who the hell is she?"...but for now, they were wondering, "Why the hell would Togai dump her?".

I knew that most guys would die to go out with me.

Sure, I enjoyed the constant attention, but that would soon be long gone. It would soon fade away as quickly as it came, and I would be a normal student rushing to class instead of skipping them to be with my boyfriend.

I would be living in the fast lane of this place called high school, and watch as everyone else enjoyed it.

And I would suffer.

I had no idea where I was going. I was turning every way possible, wanting to escape the current claustrophobic feeling I was getting.

All the eyes burning into me...Everyone turning their heads...

And someone brushing their shoulder against mine. Hard.

I turned to see who it was, but as soon as I blinked several times, I noticed that he was staring at me.

"Are you alright?"

I wiped my eyes again, which were probably swollen and bloodshot. I was never seen like this. It would ruin my reputation.

What difference does it make? You've already ruined it.

I took a strand of my light honey auburn hair and tucked it loosely behind my ear as I faced him and nodded.

"You're Sa--"

I stared at him for a second longer, trying to trace my mind for his name.

But he was gone.

The boy with the Chestnut colored hair and warm amber eyes was gone.


	2. Just average

Chapter Two 

"Just Average"  
Sakura's POV .:..:..  
After a week, I was quite used to no longer portraying the fake Sakura Kinomoto.

I wasn't a chameleon changing colours constantly; but more like one staying in one place, one colour, instead.

And as I sat on the picnic table by myself, binder and highlighter in hand, my rectangular framed glasses on my face, and enjoying the warmth of the sun, I truly felt like the real Sakura Kinomoto.  
I looked around at the crowded tables and almost immediately spotted the new fake Sakura Kinomoto; Monaichii Mustokai, who leaned against Togai and smiled disgustingly at me as she took a bit from her garden salad...and I just smiled back.

They were all absorbed in each other's lives, conversations, and most of all, company.

Now, I was absorbing the sun's.

I was finally free to be me.

The real Sakura Kinomoto loved English literature, would rather stand out and enjoy everything than be pushed back, and longed for a happy ending.

After much thought, I knew who I was.

I supposed I was a chameleon before, forever changing and never finding my actual, destined colour. But now I knew it was all too true.

No one recognized me, and many would pass by and ask, "Are you new here?". I would just smile and reply, "Maybe." They would never guess that it was the fake. They could never see pass that exterior if they tried.

But somehow, I had changed so drastically in only a week's time that everyone swore I was a different person altogether; all of whom just assumed that was true.

I set down my binder on the table as I took a look around at all of the cliques, continuing to chat. I was no longer part of their groups.

As I sat on the picnic table by myself, I was indefinitely alone.

And I liked it.

I leaned back as I closed my eyes, allowing the cool breeze to pass through my hair and blow through the layers. The heat from the sun felt so soothing on my eyes, combined with the brisk feeling of the wind.

I finally opened my eyes and looked to find my notes beginning to rip out as the wind rapidly increased and became more violent, and the clouds overhead began to form together as rain began to pour.

I got up from my position at the picnic table and ran towards the yard to pick up the lost papers, but I could barely see because of the droplets, falling down at an incredible speed like the tears from my eyes had fell down only a week ago.

My highlighted and conditioned hair was now a drenched mess, and my white blazer was soaked. I felt myself begin to tremble as I looked around, wondering if anyone was even near.

From my vision, all I could see was my classmates dashing for the school building, in hopes of escaping the poor weather that was now occurring.

I turned around slightly as I parted my hair and looked upwards.

There was a hand outstreched with my fallen notes placed in them, gesturing towards me.

I smiled as I recognized who I had only known as the one from the hallway.

His now matted, formerly gelled hair was like mine as well; soaked. His clothes were the same, and his jeans appeared as if they could wear out any second.

I slowly retrieved the papers and glanced down at the mess the rain had caused.

I saw him begin to walk away, and soon he was out of sight; headed for the indoors, too.

As I held the smudged, dripping ink notes, I noticed that someone finally saw through me.


	3. the difficulty of invisibility

Chapter Three 

"The Difficulty of Invisibility"

.:..:..  
Syaoran's POV .:..:..:.

Why did it have to be so hard?

There was nothing difficult or complex about it, but it still amazed me all the same.

As I stood inside the school and ran a hand through my rain-drenched hair, I wondered why Sakura Kinomoto was every where I looked.

But it was a different Sakura Kinomoto.

She had a new-found confidence about her now, while before she had this old, isolated image that she took on and adopted as if it was her own identity.

Yet I still recognized her.

And yet she noticed me like no one else had.

I tried to shake the loose material of my ragged clothes as I trudged along the dark hallway. It didn't matter to me that I was so wet I could barely walk. Because it wouldn't matter to anyone else.

I, unlike Sakura, had always had the same role.

I was always invisible.

And with invisibility, comes a whole lot of problems.

Sure, I had a select few friends, but I wasn't the most popular in school, or voted most likely to succeed in the yearbook.

Nope, instead I was the kid who shared the lunch period with no one but two empty seats beside me.

It was the only way I had known high school, and in my last year and at 17, almost 18, I was pretty accustomed to not feeling anything but loneliness and emptiness.

I sighed as I continued to walk as the bell finally rang, and I collected my books and walked towards English literature.

Something about language always intrigued me...definitely more than Biology.

In-depth words with more feeling than my life or disecting poor, helpless creatures that are very much dead like I appear?

I would rather choose the option that doesn't deal with death.

I opened the door and took my assigned seat, and as I was looking out the window at the ever-falling rain, my attention was drawn to her.

She was sitting in the second row, diagonally on my right side, and she was answering almost every question.

I heard several people behind me say, "Woah. Who's the nerd?" But I smiled instead.

I was the only one who really, truly, knew who she was.

Just like she was probably one of the only people in this black hole of high school that at least recognized me.

Maybe being invisible wasn't so difficult.

Or, at least, it wouldn't be anymore.

I continued to smile as I stared at her rain-drenched hair identical to mine.


	4. looking down, wanting out

Chapter Four 

"Looking Down, Wanting Out"  
Sakura's POV .:..:..:.

The whole day I thought about him.

In English, I noticed him staring at me, but thought nothing of it and smiled back. He had turned his head in embarrassment, as if it was a crime.

And even though I would have loved to stay in that room forever, I left along with everyone else, and then walked home alone in the still pouring rain, thinking of him with each step I took and each drop of rain that fell.

I hugged my knees to my chin as I sat on the window seat in my bedroom, which was undeniably extremely neat. That was one thing about me that hadn't changed; I was still the biggest neat freak I knew.

And I was also the biggest dreamer I knew, too.

As I looked out the window, I wondered what he was doing now. Where he was. Was he thinking about me? Would he want to think about me? Did he know I was really me?

Mentally, I told myself to shut up.

Sakura, he barely knows you. You barely know him.

Not true. Everyone knew who I was. Or did before...

God, you're acting as if you're in love with him.

Then it dawned upon me.

How could I love someone when I'd never talked to them? Never heard their voice?

Didn't even know their name?

I shook my head as I looked down into my backyard, somehow wishing he would be here with me and we would finally find out about each other.

We couldn't go long without talking, could we?

It just wasn't possible.  
Syaoran's POV .:..:..:.

I strummed the chord as I lifelessly began to slid my fingers down the fret boards.

I wasn't in the mood for practising my guitar, but it was the only thing worthwhile to do.

I wished that I had a band.

It would give me more things to do, and would occupy me from my pity.

And hey, it might even get me to have a couple more friends.

Yeah, right, dream on, Syaoran.

I desperately wanted to write something. Anything. About the lamp next to me, about the moldy leftover pizza in the kitchen, why I was such a loner... Anything.

You could right about her, a little voice inside my head told me.

Suddenly, I decided that would be the best idea to not completely waste my time.

Write a song.

Why not.

I flipped to a blank page in the notebook sitting on the desk and began to scribble down nonsense. The first things that came to my mind.

The way she looked at me.

The way she smiled.

The way she noticed me, and I noticed her more than anyone could.

I smiled to myself as I set down the notebook, knowing that she would hear these words.

They would speak to her, be directed to her, and with all the feeling in my voice, I'd express what I was really feeling in my empty soul.

She would finally hear it.

Yes, she would.

When I finally spoke.


	5. is speaking always silent?

Chapter Five 

"Is Speaking Always Silent?"  
Sakura's POV .:..:..  
I sat on the bench, starting to jot down answers for Calculus, wondering why I even decided to take the subject in the first place.

I felt my head begin to throb as I punched in number after number, hoping for a formula to magically appear.

Almost like how he appeared as I saw him walk out the entrance doors, possibly on his way home, while I was acting the new "nerd" role that I had taken on after my classmates voluntarily elected me one.

But, did they know that they were calling Sakura Kinomoto...The one and only Sakura Kinomoto...A nerd?

He was walking down the concrete steps of our century old school, but more like skipping. All the times I had seen him, he was always sad looking, depressed even. Something obviously had gotten to him today, and I laughed slightly at his sudden change in mood.

I tapped my pencil impatiently against the side of my binder, wanting him to notice me. Wanting him to come over and we could actually have a conversation.

What would you rather do? Figure out numbers until your brain combusts, or take the initiative to go and talk to him?

I rolled my eyes.

Unlike the Calculus work before me, I knew the answer.

I closed my binder up and walked, not skipped, across the lawn over towards him, and he stopped straight in his tracks as I came almost too close.

His eyes were wide, and I took a step back so I wouldn't frighten him so much that he wouldn't speak and run away.

His hair was gelled today as usual, and he balanced his backpack on one shoulder, almost dropping it at the sight of me.

Sakura Kinomoto.

Super-nerd.

I smiled, not knowing what else to do. "Hey, I'm Sakura...Well, you probably know that, right?"

Nothing.

He stood there, mouth gaped open, words not coming out.

I continued on, "Um...I was wondering if you wanted to, I don't know...Hang out?"

I stared into his gorgeous eyes, and still...

...nothing.

Please speak, just speak one damn word, that's all I'm asking for...

Except I was asking him a whole hell of a lot more.

I was practically asking him to go out with me.

The super-nerd.

Finally, I heard something relative to words escape his lips..."I--...Uh...Sa...I--..."

I waited impatiently, longing to hear what his voice actually sounded like.

Instead, with his mouth still hanging down and his eyes looking towards the ground, he turned away and walked in a different direction.  
Syaoran's POV .:..:..:.

Shit.

Why me?

Why did I have to be so stupid; retarded?

Brain dead?

Why did I have to act like a complete idiot?

My plan didn't work. Everything was going fine, I thought I could actually tell her my name at least, or a "Yes", but it was impossible.

Because Sakura Kinomoto asked me of all people to "hang out". Otherwise known as going out with one of the hottest girls turned nerd at school.

God, I wanted to never talk to her again.

I wanted nothing to do with her.

I set my guitar down and ripped the song to pieces.


	6. full circle

Chapter Six 

"Full Circle"  
Sakura's POV .:..:..:.

It was pointless.

Trying to talk to him was a waste of my time.

And yet, thinking about him didn't seem to be any more time consuming than that.

I impatiently awaited until the afternoon, when we'd have English literature together; the only class we shared other than lunch. And the only class that I'd probably ever want to take.

As soon as I entered the room, my glasses firmly placed on the tip of my nose while the strands of my straight hair fell into my face, and the rest was pulled back into a messy ponytail, I could sense the tension.

He was still sitting in his regular place, but instead of smiling at my presence, he showed no emotion as he looked back at his desk.

I sighed in disappointment as I took my usual seat, too, and flipped to the Cinquain poems we had been studying.

I wanted to write a poem about him...but how would that be possible without making it obvious?

Then again, I didn't even know his name.

And it was as frustrating as hell.

After the 45 minutes passed by slowly, I stared out the window, too distracted to focus on the conversations within the classrooms walls.

It was Physical Education for some, and a game of soccer was being organized. I saw the one face I thought I'd never see again; Togai.

He was putting on the gloves as he resumed his position as goalie, before Melanie ran over to him and practically started to get involved with major kissing techniques that I didn't even remember Jack using with me.

I furrowed my brow, detesting co-ed Phys. Ed. classes, wishing they would forever burn in hell.

With every kiss that Monaichii gave Togai, I felt an unbelievable feeling burn inside of me. Was it jealousy? Hatred? Or was it just longing?

I shook my head, scattering my pieces of hair, forcing the image out of my mind. Monaichii Mustokai smiling evily as if directed towards me, taunting me.

Togai was the prize I'd never have back.

I was awakened by the bell, and almost leaped up as soon as it rang. Instead, I collected my books, and got up and rushed out of the classroom before he could even take another glance at me.

Before the boy in the rain, in the hallway, on the sidewalk, in my dreams, could approach me.

However, he did.

And I swore that he was about to speak as his mouth opened again, but it shut almost as quickly.

I figured I had to take some action.

Whether that action was good or necessary, I didn't know.

"What is with you!" I tried to tone my voice down, but I didn't care. I still carried on, "Are you mute? Because you sure aren't blind or deaf! You can hear me talking to you, you can see me talking to you, but you don't talk damn it !" I took a deep breath, not waiting for any response from him; not expecting any. "Why do you have this control over me! Why is that?"

Nothing.

A shocked expression on his pale face was all that I could read.

Before I could wait for him to utter a stupid syllable, I turned around and walked, almost ran, as fast as I could down the hallway, and found myself on the ground a second later.

The place I had been only two weeks ago.

Crying my eyes out because of a stupid ex-boyfriend.

And now I was crying my eyes out because of someone I cared about, but didn't even know who he was, or what his voice sounded like.

And somehow, he was standing over me, and then sat with me on the floor as I leaned my head against the very wall I had when I felt like dying.

I almost felt like doing that now.

Except that he was with me, staring into my eyes with his like he always had, deep worry within them as he did so.

I wiped my eyes and tried to laugh as I said, "I don't even know why I'm like this...I don't even know your name."

He sighed, on the verge of saying something, but I still rambled, "Every day I see you. At school, even in my head. That may sound weird, I know, but I feel like...Like I care about you. Like I know you. Even though I don't...I feel like it. And I know you do, too." If I sounded like a fool anytime of my life, this was it. But I was a truthful fool at that. "I see it in your eyes...And that's the only way I can tell anything. Through those gorgeous eyes -- "

And he had no chance for any sort of reply, as he leaned over to wipe my tears with his hand, and his lips met mine like none had ever before.

He was so gentle, and I just had to smile as he pulled back; a smile on his face, too.

I never did get to finish my speech of nonsense as he cut me off with actual, spoken, loud and clear words, "It's Syaoran."

Out of complete stupidity and loss of words for his amazing kindness and gentle warmth, I asked, "What?"

He smiled again, as he repeated in the voice I recognized now as an angel...

"My name. It's Syaoran."


	7. never stay or understand

Chapter Seven 

"Never Stay or Understand"  
Syaoran's POV .:..:..:.

I couldn't believe what I had just done.

I had kissed the most beautiful girl ever.

Ever.

My heart was beating a million miles an hour as she continued to smile. I helped her up from the ground, and she continued to wipe her eyes, yet still smiling as she did so.

"Sorry...I --" She paused. "I'm usually not like this."

I shrugged, the smile still on my face as I spoke again, "Hey, don't worry about it." I glanced around, my palms sweating, and I could feel my head start to pound. I had to do something...

I turned to her and my nerves started to almost over-react, but I calmed down as soon as I added, "So...you still want to hang out?"

Sakura grinned this time, and nodded as the bell rang to signify the end of the day.

But I had a weird, unusual thought inside my head.

That is was truly only the beginning.

I hadn't entirely planned on Sakura coming over to my house, but that's what ended up happening.

She looked around the neighbourhood; run-down, poor, even some possible chances of violence breaking out any second.

But she didn't care. She looked from the abandoned road to my small, run-down, poor white house, and said, "You have a nice house."

I almost laughed at her comment, but instead replied, "I'm glad someone thinks so."

Almost as I was amazed about her sincerity, I was even more amazed that I actually was making full sentences come out of my mouth.

Maybe you're not so bad, ghost boy.

Once we passed through the kitchen, I was relieved to see that no one was home.

Who knew what my father would say when he knew I had invited a more than just pretty girl to our house. My mom wouldn't have any trouble with it, but she would however, try to fight with my dad and it would cause another uproar that I wouldn't want to remember.

And once again I would say nothing.

I led her down to the basement, which was also known as my room. A mattress sat in the corner with thrown blankets at the foot of it, a scratched TV, and the couch which my guitar -- my pride -- sat on.

Sakura immediately ran over to the guitar and turned back to me with that wonderful grin present. "Wow...an electric?"

I nodded, and was shocked that she said nothing about the crappy state my house was in. Instead, she was glancing at my guitar, and asked, "You must be really good..."

I laughed. "Not entirely..."

She laughed in return. "Oh, come on. You must play constantly. I'd love to have this..." She took another glance at it, and then held the strap up. "May I?"

I nodded, and she slipped it on, playfully strumming nothing comprehensible and soft since it wasn't plugged in.

I laughed at the sight of her, pretending to impersonate an imaginary rock star.

And the whole time she was doing that -- twirling her hair around, banging her head, and tapping the fret board -- I could totally picture her as "Kinomoto Sakura. Rock star."

She paused for a second, and then glanced at the torn pieces of paper lying on the table. She picked them up, trying to read what was written.

Then I realized it.

It was my song.

Shit.

"What's this?" Sakura asked as she rotated the paper.

I mumbled, "Um...It's nothing...Just a song."

Yeah, a song about how amazing you are.

"And you ripped it up?" She seemed disappointed. "Why? I would have loved to hear it."

I scoffed, glancing at the miniscule pieces of paper. She wouldn't be able to read it if she tried.

"Believe me, it was stupid. It had a terrible rhyming scheme...just a typical 'me', 'be', 'you', 'too', thing. It sucked."

Sakura set the pieces down, and looked at me with her bright emerald eyes. "You know, you should definitely talk more."

I was surprised to hear this, and could feel myself blushing like crazy. I was such an idiot.

She continued, "You have a nice voice, really, you do." She looked down, and then back up at me. "Why didn't you talk before? There's nothing wrong with it."

I felt myself start to clam up. And it wasn't because of her, oh no.

But then I remembered why I had been silent for so long.

Why I was always so invisible.

And that was the reason no one noticed me.

I chose to live like that.

I was probably better off living like that.

I forced the tears back, not wanting to cry in front of her. I didn't want to be weak. I didn't want to be scared.

She tried to read my expression as she tilted her head to see mine as it hung low, but I tried not to look up.

"Syaoran...?"

At least she still remembers your name.

"...Syaoran..."

There was concern in her voice, and I just couldn't take it. I didn't want her to care about me anymore.

I finally looked up, and she noticed my eyes glisten as she still had a look of worry on her beautiful face.

"Wha--...Are you okay?"

I wanted to embrace her again in the hallway.

I would give anything to feel like that again.

But instead, I got up and left the room, and left my house.

Even if it was really mine, and she should have left instead, I knew I just had to get out.

I wouldn't let Sakura get hurt because of me.


	8. drowning in doubt

Chapter Eight 

"Drowning in Doubt"

What was wrong with me?

How could I possibly leave her?

I sat alone on the bench, probably how I would for the rest of my pointless life.

I planned on never opening my mouth again. I could just imagine the bad things that would result from it. Just that one stupid action.

Speaking.

Even now, words spiralled down in my head, but I knew I couldn't listen to them.

I wouldn't ever let anyone know what I was thinking.

And as I sat in the empty park, on the empty bench, with my entire emptiness, I knew I was indefinitely alone again.

The tears stung my eyes, just like the doubt stung my heart.

And I knew I was drowning.

Drowning in doubt.

And drowning in Sakura.

Sakura's POV

I ran through the door I had come in just before, and almost collided with a tall man who had a bag of groceries in his hand and a petite woman with bouncy, black curls behind him.

I dodged them both before I could even think, and walked the rest of the way home.

It made no sense.

Syaoran-kun was hiding something, I knew it. He was probably used to it, being silent most of the time and hiding everything. Never telling anyone anything.

I could have very well been the first one he had ever spoken to in years, who knew.

Nobody ever would, because even though he had been talking, he would never tell.

Something about the subject, when I brought it up...I saw the hurt in his dark eyes. And it was stronger than anything I'd ever sensed before.

I didn't want to upset or hurt him. I never would.

As I walked up the steps, held onto the railing, and shifted my backpack to my other shoulder, I sensed something in me.

That I was in love with him.

But what I cared about more was if he was in love with me.

And if I'd ever hear him speak again.  
Syaoran's POV .:..:..:.

I opened the door, closing my eyes, knowing that I would bolt for my room, the basement, as soon as I stepped foot into my "nice" house -- like Sakura had called it.

Hopefully they wouldn't notice.

Maybe I could just walk past them.

How come out of everyone, it was both of them who could only really see me?

And Sakura...

I shook my head and hoped the thoughts of her would disappear as I turned the doorknob and entered the kitchen.

And automatically, as soon as I took my first step in, my father noticed.

"Damn it!" He yelled, and I saw my mom quickly disappear from the room as she probably didn't want to hear any of this. "You happen to come home now ! Long after that girl was gone?"

I closed my eyes and looked down. I knew what was going to happen...

"Did you know her?" His voice echoed, and I swallowed out of nervousess, wanting to disappear like my mother had. "What the hell is with that? You have friends all of a sudden! Jesus Christ, you never even speak, let alone look people in the eye!" He laughed slightly. "And you're as ugly as hell. Thankfully, you got that from your mother, not me."

I kept my eyes closed. I didn't want to picture his face. He was ugly. Not me.

"And God damn it, you'll spend the rest of your life alone if I have anything to do with it."

I opened my eyes and looked up finally, and saw him. That stupid, son of a --

I could hear his words, I just didn't want to listen. I blocked them out with visions of Sakura. Her smile. How much I wanted to smile right now back at her.

I turned around slowly, heading for the basement; peace. But I didn't turn around fast enough to not feel the collision of his hand and my face.

I tried to walk down the stairs again as I felt my eyes start to sting and blur my vision again.

But it didn't blur my vision of her.

It never would.

I promised myself I would never speak to anyone ever again.

For the rest of my lonely life.


	9. too much to ask?

Chapter Nine 

"Too Much To Ask?"

I didn't see him the next day.

Or the day after.

In fact, I didn't see Syaoran for one week.

I sat at the picnic table, wanting him to appear. To come out from my head and what I remembered him as and to sit with me.

Maybe it was too much to ask for, even too much to count on.

I probably couldn't even count on him.

I propped my head up with my elbow as I stared at Monaichii and Togai, laughing insanely, practically giggling.

It made me want to gag as I ate my sandwich, not because of the gross tuna contained within it, but because of their behaviour.

They would only be a "fling". They'd break up in a month or so, and everyone would forget about Monaichii Mustokai completely.

I rolled my eyes as I reluctantly took another bite of my disgusting lunch, and saw someone come over to my table to sit down.

My pulse quickly declined when I saw it definitely wasn't Syaoran.

It was Kaijuri Kyo, one of Togai's "buddies", and he had a grin on his face that I wanted to wipe off.

Nothing was funny, or even near happy.

Everything had turned around. Nothing would be the same without Frank.

Kyo sat directly across from me, and tried to start a conversation, "So, how's the new and improved Kinomoto Sakura?"

I turned to him, and with no expression said, "What do you want."

He shrugged and smiled again. Ugh. "I was just walking by, decided to say hi..." He looked around, and then leaned in on the table. "Where's the freak?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Freak?"

"You know...That kid you're always talking to, he never talks back, you guys kiss..."

I interupted him, "Okay, that is false . We only kissed once...and..." I paused, not finishing my sentence.

Kyo smirked, and I felt my rage grow. "I know what you're thinking...How would I know, right? It's all over the school, Saku. You're the new nerd, he's your freak that you get your freak on with."

He laughed stupidly at his own joke, and I just shook my head and got up from the table.

"I'm not going to let you refer to him like that."

Kyo stood up, too, and stopped me before I could walk any further. "Chill, okay? I'm just telling you to watch your reputation, Sakura. It's already ruined because of the whole break-up thing, the nerd thing, and now the freak..."

I tried to leave, but he stepped in front of me. All 6'3'' of him.

"And Togai is going to publicly break-up with Melanie just to get you back. He's just using her...He really wants you."

I scoffed. "Yeah, and I'm supposed to believe this? Then why did the asshole break-up with me in the first place?" I shook my head again as I stepped out of the way. "I don't want to hear about it, Kyo-kun."

I left him standing there, knowing that I had a new power.

A new confidence.

Who cared if Togai wanted me back and got his loser friends to tell me all about it? It was nonsense.

Pure nonsense.

Besides, I would much rather spend my time with Syaoran instead.

Now only if I could find him...  
Syaoran's POV .:..:..:.

I was actually quite good at devising plans.

Not that they would ever work, but it was worth a try.

My newest one was to never speak to anyone, never to see Sakura again, go to school, or leave the house.

Unfortunately, I was about to completely mess up my plans.

A definite sign that they never worked.

I sighed as I sat on the couch, feeling exhausted and depressed.

Thankfully, my dad had said nothing to me since that day. But, instead, took it out on my mom. I could hear their conversations every night through the vents that led down to the basement as I slept.

I had been doing that a lot, and thinking of Sakura.

As much as it hurt, I knew I loved her.

And all day long, I sat there like a 3rd grader, wondering if she loved me in return.

I figured I was going to go more insane than I already was if I didn't have any sunlight. And fast.

I threw the blankets aside as I stood up and glanced at my watch. 4:02 p.m.

Soon, I found myself outside, and glad that my awful father didn't get home until 10:00 usually. I would figure out a routine to go to sleep before that horrid time, so I wouldn't have to face him.

Except for the night with Sakura.

I sighed as I walked the worn-out sidewalks that had practically eroded, along with the pot-holes that covered the road.

Logically, it probably wasn't the best idea to leave the house in my neighbourhood for a nice "walk", but I wasn't thinking logically.

I wasn't even thinking at all.

I wasn't even aware that Sakura would be walking towards me, just a few feet away.

And that I'd stay there, feet planted, absolutely frozen.

I wanted to run, for the sake of saving myself from hurting her, but it was too late for that. She was fastly approaching, and soon she was standing right before me.

After a short amount of silence, I broke the rules of my plan yet again, as I mumbled, "What are you doing here?"

Sakura replied, no smile on her face this time, "I was coming to see if you were still here..."

I closed my eyes again. Why did she have to be so perfect? Everything that I wanted. Everything that I needed.

"You made me want to die, Syaoran." I opened my eyes at this as she stared at me, more concern in her tone. "I couldn't understand why you weren't there with me...You just disappeared."

You let her down.

"Is it so wrong for me to want you so badly? Just your presence, just your smile...even your voice!" She was raising her voice like the time in the hallway, and I could feel my chest begin to ache as her words stabbed me. "Syaoran, I love you so damn much and...I don't want to lose it. I don't want to lose you."

I couldn't help it.

I just couldn't keep it inside anymore like the words constantly bouncing back and forth in my head.

I leaned in and kissed her for the longest time, not wanting to let go.

And once again, I broke another one of my stupid rules.

To never fall in love.

But, honestly, I didn't give a damn.


End file.
